The present invention relates to a new and distinct Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena concinna and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Scarlet Ibis’.
The new Dracaena plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Dracaena concinna ‘Rainbow’, not patented. The new Dracaena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of ‘Rainbow’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Otsutsumi, Ibaraki-prefecture, Japan in March, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dracaena plant by cuttings in Otsutsumi, Ibaraki-prefecture, Japan since March, 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Dracaena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.